Miss Nikki Nolee
by FayeMalfoy
Summary: my story has nikki nikki harry ginny,dramionedraco and hermione shippings i lovethis story


I looked around the room. I finally got HERE, all the way From Beauxbeautons to Hogwarts, Gryffindor house. I spotted two moving red-heads and one curly brown haired girl. Two of then were my friends and one my crush. He was handsome; he had wonderful red hair and beautiful blue eyes. He smiled. Oh, how I love his smile, it is always perfectly...

"Hey Nikki", Ginny the other redhead said breaking my trance.

"Hey Gin so... What HAPPENED!? What did he say?" I knew that she liked Harry so she said she would ask him out. I pulled her away from her brother, the one I love so.

"YES!" she screeched happily as soon we reached our dorms.

"Halleluiah, there is a god!" I said and we started giggling. We hadn't done that in a while.

Suddenly, Mione ran in with a big bubbly smile. I knew what happened. She was dating Draco. The hottest not-bachelor-anymore-bachelor to roam this earth, other than HIM, I knew what they did, and it probably was very, very naughty.

"Mione did you guys do… it?" I said almost shocked that the Gryffindor good girl would do such a thing.

"Yes," she said in an almost whisper Gin and I started panicking and asking random questions

She giggled and giggled till no end.

"I can't believe you guys bought it!" She barley got out of her mouth almost chocking. She smirked a…MALFOY smirk!

"Oh no! The hot and sexy Draco has rubbed off on you!" Gin and I said in union giggling.

Surprisingly, an owl came to our room. We noticed that it was Pig. The letter said…

"Dear Girls,

Please stop giggling about Malfoy; we could hear you a mile away! The sad thing is… a silencing charm won't block it off! Tell Ginny I love her, and tell her to shut up please.

Harry

"How rude!" Ginny screeched but in a funny way, but wait there was more.

"P.S. we chose to send a double letter to save some parchment.

P.S.S. Ginny this letter is not rude"

Well that was the end of Harry's part of the letter. I always thought he was pretty funny. I looked at the other side of the parchment and the letter was from Ron to…. me.

Ginny and Mione giggled. They knew about me liking him, since they have been bugging into my life. It said…

"Dear Nikki,

Can you meet me at the lake at our place at ten? I need to tell you something important.

Love,

Ron"

I started smiling and I glanced at the clock, it was twenty to ten. I jumped and ran to the closet. Mione read the letter and started jumping up to the closet to help me find the perfect outfit.

I had to use my secret weapon. My favorite outfit, the baby blue mini skirt with leg warmers and the fluffy white shirt, I wore a jacket just in case it was cold out. With Mione's help my hair was done in seconds.

I dashed out the door and summonsed Harry's cloak. I needed it since I wasn't a prefect and I couldn't be out after hours. Damn those rules. As I walked to the lake I remembered the first time Ron and I met, during the feast at the beginning of the year.

I talked to Ron as soon as I was sorted into their house. Then, it seemed like he needed help. He even asked for it. He said that he liked this girl and he didn't know how to talk to her. So that's when the tutoring started, I taught him of how to get a girl and he taught me more about whatever he'd learned out of school with Harry. Slowly we got closer and closer and soon we were best friends and we had our own place. It was in the back of the castle on the abandoned rock with inscriptions on it. that was when my crush started to develop.

I know now that I love him. He's the best person you could know EVER.

Finally, I reached the rock. There he was, holding Harry's map and staring into the lake.

"Ron! ", I whispered.

"Nikki!" he almost jumped, then he smiled,

I resisted the urge to kiss him and I bravely said, "Ron, I like you a lot. Whatever you might say about that girl I don't care all I want is you to be mine and you to love me."

He said the words I wanted him to say, "I love you."

He dove in for a kiss not caring at all what would happen after.

As we broke apart we noticed that the rock we were sitting on was glowing. The inscriptions were turning into an English poem. It said…

"Love can kill,

Love can create,

But love will be there forever, and ever,

To show you the way."

I read the poem out loud. Then all of a sudden something incredible happened. The rock opened up to reveal the tomb of Godric Gryffindor. I stood there shocked along with Ron. I ran out of the tomb and covered it with a concealment charm. We ran to Dumbledore's office with a smile on our faces.

"Sugar Quills!" we screamed at the gargoyle. We ran up the stairs and met up with Dumbledore. We explained most of the story to him and we took him to the spot where we found the tomb. He smiled

"Miss Nolee and Mister Weasley you have found the lost tomb of your house. What was the poem you read out again Miss Nolee?" he said with a wry smile on his face.

I repeated the poem...

"Love can kill,

Love can create,

But love will be there forever, and ever,

To show you the way."

"Ahh, I see. Well Miss Nolee and mister Weasley please report to my office tomorrow you will be excused from potions to speak with me." He said in a cheery voice.

"Alright sir" we chorused.

As we walked off to the tower hand in hand we stopped at the broom closet for a little snog (HEY! Were a couple now, we can do this!) and finally we reached our now deserted common room. We kissed goodnight, and I went up the stairs to the girl's dorms. As soon as I opened the door Mione giggled at my swollen lips.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You don't want to know."

"Oh yes I do!"

The night went on with me explaining what happened and why we were to meet Dumbledore soon.

She gasped," What if some of the stuff in there might help us defeat Voldemort?"

I shrugged and smiled, "Well then, good for us."

afterbreakfastandanexplanationtoGinnywhyIwaskissingherbrother

We were standing in Dumbledore's office kissing while he was on the Quidditch pitch talking to Madame Hooch. We knew this because Harry let him borrow the map again. The Dumbledore dot started moving and soon he was right outside the gargoyle. We did a few charms and everything was back to normal right as the door opened.

"Ahh, hello Miss Nolee and Mister Weasley, ah yes the explanation. Well hundreds of years ago when the four founders were here they put an enchantment on their burial sites that only they would know how to get through and I believe you two found the way to open the sites, Godric believed in love unlike Salazar so his burial place could have only be opened if two students, both Gryffindors, who were destined to be would kiss on that rock and open the tomb. I believe each tomb of each founder has a poem that is used to open it. There is a rumor that all sites could be found here. Now I say you cannot tell anyone about this other than Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, and Mister Potter alright?"

"Yes sir", we responded

"Oh and miss Nolee would you stay here for a moment?" he asked kindly.

"Oh yes I'll stay," I said happily. Ron and I were destined to be! Life couldn't get any better.

As soon as Ron left Dumbledore said "Miss Nolee if Mister Malfoy can prove himself that he loves Miss Granger, tell him what I told you just now."

"Alright Professor, Good day," I said excitedly Hermione would be happy.

"Good day," he replied.

During class Ron and I sent those three, notes so we could meet in the common room during lunch. Since the boys ate I went to the kitchens during my free period and brought food to the common room.

After a long talk with each other they finally understood what we were trying to say.

"OHHH" they said at the same time.

"It's going to be a long year" I said as I was about to kiss Ron. He nodded in agreement as we kissed.

AN: YAY who wants a sequel? I worked hard on this!


End file.
